Hamato or Oroku? 3: Adaption
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Leo is finally at the Lair with his real family! But he still needs to get used to it! Rated T for language and a ton of other crap you'll see in the story. Enjoy! COMPLETE
1. Different Foods and Free From Bandages

_I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO PROGRESS THE STORY THIS TIME, I PROMISE! THE LAST STORY WAS JUST A FILLER! DON'T GOT PISSED AT ME! This story is going to be a few chapters long and will be about getting used to a new lifestyle and recovery. Faith, at some point, I will do the situation where Leo tried to train a Foot Soldier, it just may take a while. Anyway, on with the story!_

 _Rated T for language and probably blood and violence, along with mental stuff that I haven't planned out yet._

 _2k3 verse, obviously_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Leo growled as his shoulder sent a wave of pain through his arm. "Damn it all..." he muttered as he settled further on his cot. After they had been to April's a few days ago, his stitches had started to pull, and Don had had to re-sew them. Now he had to stay on this screwy cot another 4 days. It had only been 2.

He sighed and took off his black mask to look at it. He growled again as he thought of Shredder. That lying, dishonorable, despicable scoundrel that had stolen him from infancy. He hated that mask. It was going to make him go even more insane, that stupid black always rimming his vision.

Suddenly, Don walked in and started looking through his medical supplies. He took out a pair of tweezers and went towards Leo. "You think you'd be OK with getting your stitches out a few days early?" the medic asked; Leo nodded vigorously. Smiling and rolling his eyes tolerantly, Don took out the stitches with great ease.

This surprised Leo. "How did you learn to do all this medical stuff?"

Don sighed as he lightly wrapped Leo's arm. "We, uh, we have to fight Shredder and the Foot a lot, and Purple Dragons and The Mob, sometimes. They have weapons, and guns, and a ton of crap even I can't name. They injure us on, like, a weekly basis. You just, I dunno, get a habit for it, I guess."

Leo nodded. Once Don was done wrapping his arm, he left and went to the kitchen to see if they had anything to eat that didn't require cooking. He stopped short when he saw Mikey standing there, shaking his ass to a song playing in his head as he searched the fridge.

Leo chuckled silently as he snuck over and tapped Mikey's shell.

The orange-clad turtle jumped 3 feet in the air and fell back down, his hand on his plastron to control his breathing. He then smiled and faced his new-found brother. "Hey, bro. You feelin' better?" he asked, pouring himself some OJ.

"Yeah, actually. I was getting kinda hungry, though-"

"No problemo, dude! What do you want?"

Leo shifted onto his other foot. "I really can't ask that of you, Michelangelo."

"Don't even think about it! Y'know, what? I'll surprise ya! Just sit down and relax as you enter Mikeranjero no hama to no ie! (Hamato House, featuring Michelangelo!)"

Leo chuckled tolerantly and sat down with a little help from Michelangelo, who dashed to the fridge, cabinets, and stove. Leo looked up at the clock and realized it was only 10 in the morning.

"Can I go get a book to read?"

"No! I mean, uh, I'll get you a music player or something! Be right back!" Mikey dashed out of the room and grabbed a spare MP3 player, and dashed back in. He handed it to Leo, who eyed the device suspiciously and confusedly. "What the hell?" he mouthed.

* * *

Mikey smiled as he finished his masterpiece. "OK, Leo. Blindfold yourself."

Leo smirked and pulled his mask around his eyes. He scrunched up his beak as a plate of something was placed in front of him. "OK, open your eyes, Leo," Mike said, taking a step back.

Leo put his black mask back where it went and looked down at his plate.

In front of him was a plate of yellow mush, with bits of white, a weird meat (he guessed) that was curvy around the edges. The toast he recognized, as Shredder had made it on a few occasions for him when in a good mood. There were also waffles with syrup on them. "Um, what's those things?" he asked, pointing to the mus and meat.

"Uh, eggs and bacon, dude! You've never seen bacon and eggs before?"

Leo smiled sheepishly and looked up at Mike. "Uh, Shredder didn't exactly give me a big variety of food when I lived with him."

Mikey frowned for a second, but then smiled brightly. "Well, we are gonna give you every food! Especially pizza!"

Leo gagged subtly, but Mikey noticed. "Bro, that's, like, the thing we eat 4 or 5 times a week! We're gonna make you eat it, too."

Leo sighed and starred eating his breakfast. "Wow... This is pretty good... Thanks, Michelangelo!" he said, prompting Mikey to beam even wider.

As Leo finished his breakfast and was about to put the dish in the sink, Raph came in for some beer. Seeing Leo, he hid a sneer.

Leo scrunched up his beak again when he saw the can. "You guys are alcoholics?" he asked.

Raph chucked the still half-full beer can at his older brother's head. "I's jus' evry now-n den. An' I dun drink enough ta get drunk. Usually," he retorted as Leo rubbed his now aching head. Mikey rolled his eyes and went to go watch TV.

Leo let a bit of the substance drip on his tongue. "Maybe that's just morning breath, but this stuff tasted awful. I don't think that alien bug I used to live with even _knew_ what this stuff is," he explained as he spit the shit off his tongue. He then looked down at the MP3 player, which still hadn't been used.

"How the hell do I _use_ this thing?!"

Yeah. This was going to take a while to get used to.

* * *

 _*pants* There. I would've had this up earlier (No I wouldn't), but my mom made me make pasta salad and that took forever and I put the salt in the dressing instead of the boiling pasta water and it messed up and now I have officially failed life. Boo. Anyway, this is it for the first chapter! Stay tuned for next one! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	2. Different Training Rules

_Hi. I have to go on an antibiotic because my ears are infected/clogged, I actually have no damned idea. Nothin' else to say, except review, flame, rant, and enjoy!_

* * *

Leo chuckled as he saw Raph chase Mike around the Lair. For the 6th time that week. It was Monday. His injuries were healed, but he still had to be careful about his arm.

Splinter suddenly appeared in front of the warm-clad turtles and gave them a few words of wisdom before starting a full-out lecture. Leo smiled as Don laughed beside him on the beanbag with his laptop, which Leo was silently trying to figure out still.

Suddenly, Mike and Raph ran to the dojo and Splinter came up to the black- and purple-clad turtles. "Dojo. Now. It's time for training to begin again. Leonardo, do you feel up to it?"

Leo smiled and nodded. "I need to get rid of some excess energy. This should do it..." he said, already standing and walking towards the doorway. Don jumped up after closing his laptop and followed.

Leo followed his brothers' lead and got on 2 knees in front of their sensei. Splinter looked at them and noticed Leo eyeing around the dojo curiously. "Is there something wrong, my son?"

Leo immediately shook his head. "No, Master Splinter. It's just that, the dojo in Foot Tower is pretty much grey compared to this. This is beautiful," he quickly said.

Splinter smiled. "Thank you, Leonardo. Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, get in position! Leonardo, you may get in any position that the Shredder taught you."

Leo nodded and got in the same position as his brothers, which surprised all of them. "Hmm. Guess Splinter and Shredder think the same," Mike joked, causing Leo to look down. Don elbowed his brother.

Splinter sighed. "Let us do a few katas. Leonardo, it is OK if you do not know all of them. Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello, copy me."

* * *

Leo sighed as his brothers did their katas, before perking up when he saw one that he recognized.

 _Waitaminute._

"Crap. I could never get that one..."

The black-clad (still not happy about it) turtle got into the starting position and started to do the kata.

Halfway through, he slipped and was back on 2 feet. Splinter noticed and stopped the other turtles, then walked over to Leonardo.

He stopped as he saw the fear in his new-found son's eyes and watched as he took a step back. "My son, what is the matter?" he asked, horrified that his son was afraid of him.

Leo took another step back as Splinter approached. "N-nothing, Master."

"Then why do you distance yourself from me?"

Leo sighed and put his defensive hands down. "I-It's just that, when I used to mess up, Shredder would cut me or something..." he murmured, embarrassed, as he looked down at his toes.

Splinter sighed and looked down, himself. "Leonardo, I would never hurt any of my sons like that."

"Except when he hits us in the head with his walking cane," Mikey cut in, causing Don to elbow him again.

Leo smiled a small, forced smile with little genuineness. "I'm sorry I reacted like that, Father. Please forgive me."

Splinter smiled. "Of course, my son. Come. Let us spar. Leonardo vs. Raphael, and Michelangelo vs. Donatello. Whoever wins those will face the other winner. Understood?"

All of the boys nodded and faced their opponent.

"Go!"

Leo waited for Raph to charge at him, which happened very fast. Leo dodged and turned around, only to see Raph taking out his sais. Smiling, the former assassin took out his katanas and blocked the incoming attack. Raph overpowered him and Leo got pushed back. Leo growled and charged, then jumped over Raph and kicked him in the shell, falling the hothead. Raph got up, which was technically against the rules, at least for Leo, and charged again as Don smiled triumphantly and sat down next to Mike to wait. Leo dodged to the side with his hands behind his back after having sheathed his swords, causing Raph to run into the wall.

Leo smiled triumphantly and helped his groaning brother up. Raph just grumbled something insulting at him and glared as he sat next to Mike and Don stood to face Leo.

"Go!"

Leo charged at Don and took out a tanto that had been hidden in his mask for a few days and somehow hadn't cut him ( _'Not somehow,_ Leo thought, _'I always have a tanto in my mask.'_ ) and used the small weapon to block Don's bō, then twisted it, causing Don to grunt as the bō slipped a little in his grip. Leo then grabbed the staff in his other hand and yank it from Don's grip, then dropped the tanto. As Don stared at him in surprise, Leo inspected his nails to confuse his opponent, then hit Don in the head with the staff with one hand repeatedly until Don was on the ground, never looking away from his hand.

"I give! _I give!_ " Don exclaimed, covering his head. Leo chuckled and gave the staff back to Don, who snatched it and put it back in its sheath.

Splinter looked at Leo disapprovingly. "My son, I am sorry for not telling you this, but we do not use the sti -erm, _staff,_ to hit a turtle on the head. We learned that lesson when you all were 5 or 6. Raphael repeatedly hit Michelangelo in he head and gave him a concussion."

Leo smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Don," he apologized, and Don raised his non-existent eye-brows to gesture that he forgave him.

Raph, on the other hand, growled. "He ain' gon get in trouble fer it?!"

Splinter shook his head. "He did not know of this rule. He therefore will not get punished. Training is dismissed."

Leo lagged behind his brothers and father and looked at Raph, who, making sure Splinter wasn't looking, gave him the finger. Leo rolled his eyes. "That effect is ruined bu the fact that you only have 3 fingers, Raph. Sorry."

As Raph pushed past him, the black-clad turtle rubbed his chin. He needed to talk to Splinter about the other rules...

* * *

 _Yet another bad ending! I'm bad at those, but I can't think of another way to end it! Sorry! Stay tuned for next chapter and, as always, review, rant, flame! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	3. A Different Room and Pizza

_WOW! I've been so caught up in life that I forgot that I need to update this story! I could've sworn it was, like, 3 or four days ago, not a week! Anyway... I've been torn as to what to do for this chapter. I had one thing planned, nut now I have a million ideas, many of which came from other people (anyone who feels offended, don't be; I needed those ideas...) So, this chapter will not be as much about adaption as it is just a bit of fluff that probably will not be that long. But don't take my word for it; I never anticipate how long these will be the right way. Just read it, and enjoy!_

* * *

Leo groaned and stretched as he awakened on the couch. They said they still hadn't found any living arrangements for him, but he still saw the other room that they went in and out of quite a bit. He knew it was a guest room, but April and Casey used the other one...

He smiled and erased the train of thought, flipping through the channels as Don went through a bunch of crap that Leo wasn't interested in on his laptop. Leo finally stopped on an old show that Mike had informed him was called _Ton & Jerry_. He smirked to cover up his laugh at the show.

Mike suddenly appeared in front of him, a bit of dark-blue paint on his face and torso. Leo raised an eye-ridge. "Um, do I wanna know?" he asked, swiping his finger on a bit of the paint and looking at it. Don deftly glanced at them and his eyes widened; he then went back to his laptop to try and hide anything. Leo noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

"What have you been doing?" he asked suspiciously, a dark look coming over his eyes.

Mikey smiled sheepishly. "Nothin', dude! But I need to get your opinion on something. Can you help?"

Don's eyes widened to the size of baseballs now and he gave Mike a pointed look, but Mike gave him a pointed look that Leo recognized as an 'I'll tell you later' look. The leader rolled his eyes. "Fine, what do you need?" he asked.

Mike just smiled a nervous, but really big and real, smile and started to pull his pretesting brother up. "Just follow me, bro. I promise that you won't regret it."

Leo sighed tolerantly and got up, following Mike and Don to the hallway. He noticed Mike subtly show Don his hand from in front of the black-clad (HE HATED THIS DAMNED MASK) leader, but could only make out 'done.' Raising an eye-ridge, Leo went a bit quicker and got next to his brothers.

He stopped short as he saw the spare guest bedroom. "What's in here that you need _my_ opinion on?" he asked, running his finger down one of the scars on his arm.

Mike and on smiled at each other, then Mike opened the Shoji door. Leo looked in and his jaw dropped to the floor.

There was a bed with a bed-sheet and blanket that were littered with Japanese symbols and a black pillow, and a desk that held paper and a lamp, and it also had drawers to hide stuff, or at least that's what Leo was going to do with them. There were 2 shelves that held a ton of art supplies, and the floor had a carpet with an assortment of different weapons in the design. The walls and ceiling, somehow, had been painted in the dark blue paint that Mike had on him.

He looked at his whole family, along with April and Casey, who he'd been too shocked to notice come in. "This is amazing! How'd you get all this stuff?" he asked giddily.

Splinter stepped forward. "That is not important, my son. What is important is that you now have a bed to sleep in."

Leo's jaw dropped again. "Y-You mean, this is m-mine?" he asked quietly. Splinter smiled and nodded sagely.

Don came up and closed his brother's mouth, having heard a _crack_ at one point. "We've been working on it ever since you moved in, aniki. April and Casey bought most of it, but Raph and I made the paint. Mike gave you the art supplies Sorry if we made you feel like we didn't care, but we wanted to make it a surprise."

Leo smiled widely and hugged him from the side. "You could've waited 3 years! This is still amazing!"

Mike came over and joined the hug, and eventually Splinter, Casey, April, and Raph did, April having to push Raph into it. They stayed in the group hug for a few seconds, and then Raph broke it. "Enough mushy sh-" He looked at Splinter, who narrowed his eyes. "Sssshhhhhow of emotion. Pizza's on me."

Leo stuck out his tongue, but followed everyone to the living room. April and he sat on the couch, Splinter sat in his armchair, and Mike sat on the beanbag; everyone else was on the floor.

Raph pulled out his Shell Cell and called the pizza place from speed-dial. As he got a ringtone, he asked what everyone wanted. April and Don wanted pepperoni, Mike and Raph wanted meat-lovers, and Casey and Splinter wanted pineapple. Leo just said he'd take anything. "Yes? I'd like 2 pizzas, one of them half meat-lovers and half pepperoni, and the other one half pineapple and half plain cheese, please... Medium each... Thanks. I'll pick it up in half an hour. Bye."

Leo looked at his brother incredulously. "How, pray tell, do you plan to walk in there and grab a pizza?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Raph pointed to the elevator, and Leo first noticed the 4 hangers with trench coats. hats, and sunglasses, along with sweatpants. "Ah. Can I come, too?" the leader asked, putting his hands behind his back as he looked at Don expectantly.

Don sighed. "Fine. But be careful. You could still re-open our wounds for the next few days."

Leo smiled widely, but Raph had to hide a scowl.

* * *

 _I promise that the next chapter will be a sequel to this one! I just didn't want you guys to think I'm an inactive meanie. Anyway, review, rant, flame, just give me feedback! And do my poll that's on my profile! If you don't have an account, then put your vote in the review box that's right down there!_

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

 _See it? BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	4. A Different Room and Pizza Part 2

_Sorry I'm late! Again! Not much to say, except enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I went to an Addam's Family play at the high school in my district and it was freaking AMAZING! Just wanted to say that!_

* * *

Leo sighed as he jogged again to catch up with Raph. They were walking back from the pizza place, each with a pizza in hand. Raph kept trying to lose him or something, becasue Leo often had to catch up with him, always nearly dropping the pizza each time.

Raph slipped into a alley, hoping to lose Leo in the busy streets, and went up a fire escape. Leo was after him again in a few seconds. "Can we stop for a minute?" the leader finally asked.

Raph sighed and sat next to the edge of a rooftop, and Leo plopped down about 2 feet away from him. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, looking down at the city.

Then: "What did I ever do to you?"

Raph snapped his head over to Leo's direction, and Leo wouldn't be surprised if he'd given himself whiplash. "NANI?! (WHAT?!)" the hothead demanded.

Leo didn't flinch, very much used to this kind of behavior from the Shredder. "You are always heckling me or judging me silently or - or - or..."

Raph banged his head on the ledge of the building. "Nothin', OK? Drop i'."

"No. Tell me what I did so I can try to stop or make up for it or something like that-"

"Yer da leada!"

Leo stopped short and looked at Raph with a face that clearly said, 'What the bloody hell are you talking about?'

"What does that have to do with anything?" the black-clad turtle (He was gonna BURN this friggin' mask!) asked.

Raph sighed and leaned heavily on his arms. "Splinta said dat e'd pick a leada fer us in time. I was da mos' skilled, strongest, an' wan'ed it real bacd. But de you, Mr. Perfect, come in, and take da damn title from me! I know i' was in mah grasp! Dunno if i's yer fault 'r not, but I dunno who else ta be mad a', so..."

Leo ran a finger down his arm for lack of anything else to do. "Remember when I said that I was training a Foot Soldier?" he asked out of nowhere.

Raph rolled his eyes and scowled. "Yeah," he said simply, thinking Leo hadn't been listening.

"Well, I wasn't second-in-command then. No one was. I wanted to be second-in-command. But so did Hun. So, Shredder gave both of us a Foot Soldier to train. We both trained them beyond their limits. I was arrogant, and sent him onto the field before he was ready. Too many Purple Dragons, got cut to pieces. Needless to say, Hun got the job until he joined the Purple Dragons, ironically."

Raph looked at his brother with interest through the story, but at the end looked at him incredulously. "Wha's yer poin'?" he finally asked.

"The point is that don't get all caught up for something as minor as a position. It'll destroy you and others around you like that." Leo snapped his fingers as good as he could with 3 fingers.

Raph chuckled bitterly. "So, ya tol' me a story jus' ta make me not mad at'cha anymore?" he asked sarcasically.

"Well, I know saying that I didn't really want to wouldn't really help!" Leo retorted.

Raph sighed. "Y'know wha'? Dun matta. Le's jus' get dese home befo' they ge' restless an' attack us."

Leo picked up his forgotten pizza and followed Raph. As they hopped across the rooftop, Leo said casually, "Y'know, I could make you _my_ , oh, I dunno, second-in-command?"

Raph nearly fell off the building, he stopped so suddenly. "Matakitene? (Come again?)"

"You deserve it. Believe me. And I'm gonna need some help with this whole leader thing. I know nothing. Got it?" Leo explained, catching Raph's pizza from falling 30 feet down.

Raph shakily nodded his head in acceptance and grabbed his pizza back. "Sorry, bro," he finally muttered as they started home again, referring to his past month of awful behavior.

"Yeah, just don't go bursting around about it at home, because I _just_ made that decision."

* * *

 _Shorter that I thought, but I only had a little bit of time to do it. Sorry for inconvenience. BTW, next chapter will be last one of this installment of Hamato or Oroku. Next one will be about The Darkness Within. BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	5. The Mask

_Enjoy the chapter! I hate State Testing!_

* * *

Leo grabbed the black mask off his face, then sat down on the rooftop. He took out the blue mask he'd been hiding, and looked it over. It was mostly safe from damage.

He looked up for a second, thinking he'd heard something. He shrugged it off as paranoia; he was on a lone patrol!

He looked at one mask, and then the other. He put the black one carefully beside him, and grasped the blue one. He picked up a glass shard that was on the rooftop, looking at his reflection. He looked OK mask-less...

No! He'd been trying this for weeks to no avail! He wasn't going to give up now! He lay the glass shard on his lap carefully, and put the blue bandanna around his head...

A great pain made itself known on his face, and Shredder's blades flashed across his face, reminding him of why he was scared to put on the mask in the first place.

Shredder was going to get him...

 _He will never leave,_ a little voice in his head said.

 _But now you are not his little toy,_ it then said. Leo shook his head; hearing voices was bad.

 _But you will never escape him,_ a deep, almost hypnotic voice said.

Leo grabbed his head. _"Never let fear control you, Leonardo! It's a weakness!"_ Saki's voice rang in his head.

Leo grabbed the mask again. Fear was an ally. If you let it be. If you gave it too much control, it could and would take hold of your mind.

He glanced around and saw the street signs; Wall St. and Hanover.

"Isn't there an old building or something down there?" he asked himself, trying to stall.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Maybe this'll help," he muttered. He felt the material on his face. His scarred face...

The blue mask had a... silkier (?) feeling than the black one. It was... or used to be... comforting. Now it was just a material possession that had gotten him 2 big gashes in his face forever that would remind him of all those years he'd been spending being Shredder's stupid puppet.

He got rid of these thoughts and tied the mask around his head, then looked in the glass shard.

"Hm. Not bad. I think I can deal with this. Long as I don't need to wear this black one," he muttered to himself. He then dropped the black mask and got out his katanas, getting in a battle stance. "Get out here! Now!"

"*chuckles* Boy. Took you a while," a familiar voice said. Leo rolled his eyes as his younger brothers jumped out of the shadows.

Raph chuckled again. "Like da new duds. Gives a a less assassin vibe to ya."

Mike was suddenly behind Leo, startling the blue-clad leader. "So, whadda ya wanna do with this mask?" the hyper-active turtle asked, picking up the black discarded mask.

Leo shrugged, sheathing his katana. "I dunno. You guys seem to hate it, and so do I, so let's burn it or something."

Don took out a blow torch and Mike handed him the mask. They took a step back as Don set it on the ground. The blow torch turned on for a second and the mask slowly burned to ashes.

Once it was done, Leo came up and kicked the ashes. He then, without a word, started home, feeling a burden off his chest.

* * *

Shredder sat on his throne, looking down at the newly recruited soldier. "What makes you think you are worthy of the Foot?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

The soldier looked at him, a bandanna around their forehead. Their voice was thick with a Japanese accent, but it was super smooth. "Give me any test and I will pass it."

Shredder smiled sadistically. "As you wish... *snaps*"

Suddenly, a dozen assassin's of Ultimate Draco's surrounded the new recruit. They smiled as they all attacked at once.

!0 minutes later, they all lay on the ground, unconscious or dead. Shredder smiled warmly.

"Very well; you are now an honorary member of the Foot Clan. Welcome, Karai."

Karai smiled and bowed.

* * *

 _Ah? Ah? Not bad? This is the last chapter of this installment of Hamato or Oroku? Stay tuned for the next installment! And can anyone figure out what's on Wall St. and Hanover? Review, rant, flame, just give me feedback! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


End file.
